Silver Kiss of Death
by Dark Destiny
Summary: new vampire on the block..
1. Night's kiss

This is a one chapter idea I have. I swear not to update it till I finish my other works.  
  
Vrax was new to the order. Careless you could say. He was the joke of an older one,  
Made for the sheer fact that he was a jester. His aurora stank of fear and obedience weak  
when he was human, he was weak now. His makers blood line was strong, but in him it  
was a waste. He hated what he was, and would not, could embrace it. He felt as if he was  
a monster. So he became prey to his own race. He had no territory and hunted only where  
he could. He did not want to kill, so even when he found prey he took only enough to  
survive and leave the victim dazed, to the point when he even fed on animals. On one  
fateful night, starving he crawled into a suburban area. Weak from hunger he could not  
last much longer without feeding.  
Then he spotted her.  
She was young. A girl, maybe 9 10ish. not a lot of feed. Enough for maybe another week  
or so of more scavenging. She sat alone on her steps, the moon casting it's silver light on  
her violet hair. Their would be no witnesses. no one to hear if she screamed. He  
approached with the natural silence of his kind. Then he sprang onto her. She reacted  
struggling.   
It would be her last living effort.   
He drained her quickly. Then gasped as he realized she would not survive. He had taken  
too much. Her heart would soon stop. He had become a monster. He then remembered  
how he could save her. how he would damn her. Not enough time to think about the curse  
he would give her, he slashed his own wrist. Tears running down his pale dirty face, he  
fed her his life taking blood. That pain did not make him cry he barely felt it, and it  
healed almost immediately. He repeated cutting himself until he knew she would survive.  
She coughed resisting it, but too late. Then once again weak but not starving he left her  
there blood drying on her face.  
  
Gaz sighed it was late at night and the sky was clear. Her batteries had died. After  
searching the entire house she realized that all her stock piles were gone. Dib's too. And  
the convenience store was not open until two in morning. So she sat on the stoop ticking  
off the minutes till she could raid the nearest connivance store and reunite with her  
beloved vampire piggies. Then something had hit her from behind. She struggled  
punching and kicking not fazing the creature. Then she was caught in its ice blue eyes.  
Her mind was struggling but a cloud seemed to envelope it. A soft warm feeling alien to  
her dark cold mind. It whispered sleep rest, just let go. And she couldn't move. She felt  
two sharp pricks in her neck. The sensation was immediately taken like a leaf in a river  
far a way by the cloud. She felt her pulse. Strong, so strong beating life's energy through  
her neck and away. The pain grew almost enough to fight the cloud, as slowly she lost  
more and more of her essence. Her heart slowed and each beat brought a sharp throb of  
pain. Then she felt her mouth being opened. metallic icy velvety blood filled her mouth  
and she choked and swallowed, not having a choice. The voice whispered drink it will be  
all right. It was cold and it tasted black and dark. She tasted in colors which she had never  
believed possible.  
Something deep inside her fought it. She realized that all the things she had never  
believed in, her life her very immortal soul, were in danger. And she resisted. she spat the  
blood out. Somehow she knew it was too late. But she fought like she always did. The  
voices promise of no pain was nulled by her resistance. She felt ever excruciating  
moment of her death. She could feel the new blood rushing through her system at an  
abnormal rate. She could feel her heart slowing even further, then as the pain peaked and  
it stopped together. In the last fading moment of her life she fought.   
When she next opened her eyes it would be to a world in which she was a monster to all  
those she could have held dear. 


	2. Dawn breaking

ok.. So mayhap I updated this before I finished every thing else.. but it looked so lonely  
all alone, and 1 review! Well.. mayhap that's not the only reason, my fantasy muses had to  
vent.. I have not written anything non Zim in a while.. so without further adieu.. Here is  
chapter.. # the two.  
  
Pain. Pain so intense it laughed at her. She longed to just kill it. To rip it off her and  
destroy it. To make it die. But it mocked her then, as she realized she must be dead. The  
ever steady beat of life, that was both scary and beautifully comforting, in its steady  
thumping, was gone. Like a candle snuffed out. All she could see was cold blackness. All  
she could feel was emptiness. She wanted to cry. For the first time since she was very  
small, she wanted to cry. Then slowly as if not of her will her eyes opened.   
Brightness made them snap back shut and she rolled away from it. For a moment the hope  
that she was somehow still alive danced in front of her. only to be crushed as she realized  
she wasn't breathing. The other life giving rhythm in and out up and down, was gone. She  
opened her eyes again. Cool wet grass met her half open gaze in the dull pre-morning  
light. It blurred and she blinked her body slowly beginning to register things. Cold. Wet.  
Damp. Then sun's rays. But the sun didn't hurt. Gaz did not yet wonder about that. First  
she slowly inhaled, only to exhale quickly at the pain that brought. She tried again and  
again the pain lessening each time until she could hold it. She held it. For a few moments  
not feeling the slow rising need to exhale she should have felt. She let the air escape.  
Sitting slowly up she felt something else. Hunger. A hunger unlike any she had ever  
known. Deep beyond her stomach it all called out. Feed. Instinct driving her she inhaled  
through her nose catching the sents off the air around her. Everything was sharp so much  
clearer and brighter. There were things she could not recognize as smelling before. One  
sent fed her instincts. Blood. Her eyes hazed with red as she stood on shaky booted feet.  
There was a cat on the wall. She caught it's gaze. Feeling it's small grayish aurora meet  
with her own strong red slashed purple one. She engulfed it with her power. She was  
strong. Stronger then her maker had ever known. She felt the tips of canines grow razor  
sharp and longer. She fed. The cat's life draining into her's feeding her undead but dying  
flame. Her hunger was so great she couldn't stop. She may have wanted to, but she fed  
until the cat was gone.   
She licked the Simi warm blood off her mouth and fangs. Her world had intensified. She  
was stronger. Not at full power, but she could feel every thing growing clearer. Not just  
because of the steady rising sun. Slowly she turned toward the house. She walked to its  
door placing her hand on the cold frame. She could smell and feel those still alive and  
living with in. Her brother. A dark hopeful sent tinted with self worry and a hidden  
strength an aura closely matched to his sent. What would he give to know his sister was  
now one of the creatures he hunted in his wild dreams. Gaz let a half smile linger at the  
sad note, that she never believed in the deeper dark evils of the world he held so dear.   
Her dad. His sent was that of a hospital so clean and chemical filled Gaz's heightened  
nose could almost not take it. his aurora was that of work and care for his children, but  
the idea that by working he was doing a better job with them, then rasing them himself.  
Missed birthdays and first words, missed first drawings that look like what they were  
supposed to be, even missed Bigfoot sightings, all were things that could be made up  
later. He was missing his children's lives. He had missed his daughter's death.   
Gaz paused at the door. This place was not her's anymore. It was worlds and years apart.  
Last night had claimed her to be it's death daughter. Could she resist. Slould she resist?   
Logic took her. It was not a world she could linger in. She was monster. She had seen  
enough television to know. But. But maybe she could just take one more glimpse at  
what should have been her's. Slowly, not noticing the tears running down her pale face,  
she entered.   
She never gave a second glance at the discarded game slave. It's battery-less soul was like  
her life. From a different age a different world. 


	3. Daylights curse

WOW I UPDATED ALL MUST DIE OF SHOCK NOW!   
in case anyone is wondering this is not a romance fic I am a fan of most romance, but this  
is going in a different direction. Another thing believe it or not when I wrote the first two  
chapters and this chapter I had never read "Interview with the vampire" oddly enough  
about a week after I wrote most of this chapter and got the review that mentioned it, I  
caught the tail end of a vampire movie. Intrigued I had my Mom rewind it and I watched  
it the whole way through. It was interview with the vampire. Needless to say i have been  
reading every book since  
p.s. it still won't be the same.. heh heh.. i take most of my ideas on what is true and what  
is myth from another book "in the forest of the night"  
p.p.s none of the plot is from that book. MY PLOT!! *shakes fist at something that is not  
there*  
  
"YOU WHAT?"   
Vrax screamed in pain as he was pinned to the brick wall of a deserted ally. Not saying a  
word he tried to resist the over powering aurora of his own creator. He was slashed again  
for his resistance.  
'I-I Made her!"  
"You insufferable ingrate!" Andarack snarled his yellow cat eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"Did you even wait to give her a true name?" He took one look at the worm that was  
sliding downwards into a ball at his feet. "No. You wouldn't even get that right." The  
venom of his voice betrayed his pure hatred. His lips drawn back into a snarl he felt his  
fangs growing sharper. He should kill the witless human lover. The making of a vampire  
was not taken lightly. Even Vrax was carefully chosen even if he was a joke. The clan  
leaders were alerted to the new power. Or in Vrax's case powerless. There was ceremony!  
There was precautions! This.. this.. Prey! The idiot just created a power without even  
asking his lord and master. Andarack who was of a line dating back to the first of the  
clan. He had more power in his little finger then this slug.   
  
He wouldn't even know, but he had felt her. He had actually felt the unguarded power  
awakening. She was not yet as strong as she would be. The human essence had not yet  
faded, and she knew nothing of the full existent of her powers. He could still feel her un  
hidden aurora even now miles away. A faint yet growing power. She had even been  
created in his very own territory. She didn't even have a name! His rage growing  
Andarack kicked Vrax a few more times, adding a mental punch to each blow. Then he  
mercilessly dug into Vrax ripping the information from his weaker mind.   
  
She was a child, and had resisted the mind control of Vrax. Even a slime like him should  
have been able to over power a human. This could be dangerous. This kiting could  
threaten the balance of power he maintained. Snarling Andarack morphed into the wolf  
like form he was known among his kind for. People would die. He was just in that mood.  
  
Vrax lay still not even daring to shudder with pain until his creator was gone. Then he  
broke down and shivered with the physical and mental agony he felt. Even if the bruises  
would be gone in a few minutes, that didn't mean his damaged mind would be healed. He  
struggled to his hands and knees. If he didn't rise soon he might never rise at all. Such  
was the law of his world. He dragged himself to the entrance and stood on shaky legs.  
Once again he willed a change. He focused all his energy in transforming. He didn't care  
what as long as it wasn't human. Again he failed. He cursed himself for his weakness.   
  
Gaz Stared into the mirror willing it not to be her. Her violet hair had turned a shade  
darker and vividly it shined eerily in the dawn light. Her pale face surround eyes that  
seemed to be more sunken then they used to be. Her eyes themselves were all black.  
Her golden hues were gone. She lifted her pale thin hand to her face, her eyes still wide.  
Her hands had too changed. Not the hands themselves, but the nails. Her nails had gone  
black blending into deep bluish purples. Like some fancy nail job. Only her nails were  
now razor sharp. she experimentally slashed the wall. Five deep furrows appeared. As she  
gazed at her nails they seemed to shrink a little after being used. She grinned at that. Such  
weapons could be useful. she looked out the window of her room. The sunlight hit her  
eyes and she gasped in pain. Hissing she grabbed a pair of sunglasses she had stole from  
Dib. The rays muted she felt better. It also hid the darkened skin around her eyes. If  
anyone questioned this change she could kill them. This idea seemed even more  
appealing then it would have been before. She now was a creature from her own  
nightmare worlds. She inhaled the sent of the cool glass of the mirror. It smelled sort of  
like cold sand. She placed a hand on the mirror blocking her unusually vivid image.   
  
silently gliding in a new but natural way, she slid down stairs and into the kitchen. Dib  
who had just wakened sat sleepily munching on some salty lemonade-o's. He yawned and  
rubbed his eyes at Gaz who had sat down and was studying him. He stopped in mid yawn  
fear starting to rise in his mind. She's staring at me. What did I do to incur her wrath  
now? aloud all he said was "what?" Gaz's eyes narrowed as his thoughts seemed to glide  
across the table and into her head. He feared her. What he thought he had to fear was  
gone. Something much worse had taken it's place.  
"nothing"She answered. One eyebrow rased in a yea right sort of way Dib continued to  
eat while Gaz just stared.  
  
Dib was starting to feel really creeped out. His sister was always creepy, but today she  
had changed somehow. She was cold even by her normal standard. She also looked a bit  
odd. Paler somehow, and Dib felt there was something missing, something he should  
know. Still keeping an eye on her he got up and left the room.   
Gaz got up slowly she walked to the refrigerator gazing at it for a moment. She didn't  
feel hungry, at least not normal hunger. It was that other hunger but it was muted. She  
wouldn't have to kill something for a while. It had been difficult to control even that  
steadied hunger around her brother. To put it quite simply Dib smelt like prey. She had  
been barely able to keep from over powering him. The vein in his neck barely visible to  
humans was like a bright light in a dark room to her. The blood pumped so temptingly in  
him. She could still taste the coppery flow of the cat. She liked her lips her fangs growing  
at the memory. She opened the refrigerator and took out a cold soda. She popped it open  
and drank. The soda tasted wrong unnatural and she spat it out. It appeared she could not  
even drink that if she wanted to .   
"But why would I want to?" was all her mind said. She  
didn't think about her mentality about humans, and how it had changed so drastically.  
Beside that other hunger had grown stronger with that one sip. as if it took more energy to  
just get rid of the substance. She tossed the still full can in the garbage. She wouldn't be  
trying that again.  
  
Dib shuddered again as he walked out the door. At least it was Saturday. Time to go  
spying on Zim, and of course save the world. Just like every day. He stepped into the  
bright sunlight. It gave him a sense of good rightness with it's warm carefree rays. His  
frown turned into a smile and he began to walk down his block. Then he felt something.  
The hair on the back of his neck stood up. he turned quickly, but nothing. He was getting  
very nervous but he couldn't say why. Still he slowly turned and kept walking his mind  
going ten times the rate of his calmly moving feet. He couldn't say how, but he knew he  
was in danger. Then he couldn't tell why, but he began to run. An insane fear spreading  
slowly through him a soundless scream falling from his open mouth.  
Andarack smiled. Just like the prey to run. It made it so much easier for him. This prey  
though.. he needed it. He needed it to lure out the kiting. So he wouldn't kill it. No not  
yet. If everything went as planned he would have the kiting kill it for him. Laughing to  
himself he shifted. back to human and set out in a run. Soon soon he would have them  
both and everything would be back to normal.  
  
Gaz looked out at the sunny neighborhood, and added one more reason to hate the sun.  
She thought carefully about what she could do with theses powers. one image came up  
quickly. The boy. He wasn't really a boy was he. at least no more then she was just an  
ordinary girl. Revenge. She couldn't answer that unasked question. yesterday she would  
have killed him just as he had killed her. But now... She couldn't say. And somehow that  
in it's self scared her more then anything that had happened so far. 


End file.
